


Ocean Eyes

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [25]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst time boys, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Scar tested a new potion, and Cub’s heart is shattered.





	Ocean Eyes

"I'm not sure..." Cub hesitated.

"Please Cub, we promise we'll look while you sleep! If we find Scar while you're gone, we promise to wake you up right away." Xisuma assured.

"If you insist... I'll be at ConCorp." Cub carefully took to the sky with a rocket, wobbling from lack of sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he slept- it was definitely before Scar went missing... When was that? It couldn't have been more than a day or two... or ten?

He shook his head, trying to remember where he last saw his friend. Lost in thought, he couldn't save himself as he plummeted out of the sky, landing in the water.

Pure. Panic.

Cub screeched as he flailed his arms, desperately paddling to shore. He felt panic rising in his chest. He couldn't make it. This was his worst nightmare, he hated the water, he knew this was how he would die, and-

A hand held him from below. Cub's blood froze. It had to be a drowned. And then the hand pushed him forward, towards the shore. Confused but desperate to escape the inky-black water, Cub dragged himself onto the beach, coughing up water. "Thank you, but also nEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN SEA DEMON."

Cub could have sworn the drowned responded. "Hello...?" He whispered.

"That's a rude name to call your friend!"

"SCAR! Where are you??" Cub scrambled to his feet.

"Right here!" Scar exploded out of the water, but it wasn't Cub's Scar.

His skin was a sickly green hue, with fins sticking out the sides of his head. His fingers were webbed with sharp claws that glinted in the sunset. Under the water, Cub could vaguely see that Scar was indeed another creature altogether.

"What- What did you do?"

"I tried out a new potion! It worked perfectly, check out my tail!" Scar leaped out of the water gracefully, a scaley green tail spraying water everywhere.

"Uhh...." Cub's fears grew with every moment he stood near the water. "Scar, I'm so glad I found you." Was all he could think to say.

He cocked his head. "Found me? I haven't been gone that long, have I?"

"It's been over a week, Scar. Can we turn you back now? And get back to normal life?" He took a step away from the water.

Scar was crestfallen. "What? I thought you would wanna join me! It's really fun, it's like having a conduit, but you have a tail and-"

"No! Just, I'm sorry Scar, but I don't think I could handle that. You know how I feel about the water." Cub took another step back, eyeing Scar as he swam closer to shore.

"I didn't realize you were serious about that! You're really afraid of the water? What's it gonna do, bite ya?" Scar laughed and splashed some water into Cub's face. Cub went ghastly white as he wiped the water from his face and arms in a panic.

"Yes I'm serious. Scar, where's the antidote so I can bring you back?" Cub edged a safer distance away from the water.

His fins fell flat. "Well, I... I'm not sure I want to come back."

Cub opened his mouth to cry, but Scar silenced him.

"Just listen before you freak out! I feel so free in the water, like I never did on the land. It's like flying, but ten times better! The only thing that isn't fun, is not having you around. Please Cub, see it from my side." Scar pleaded. "I need this. And I need you."

Cub's anger flared. "You're only thinking of yourself. You don't understand! I can't go near the water. Living in it? I just can't." Cub couldn't see Scar through his tears. "I love you so much Scar. We're the Convex until the end. We have to be." The tears burned his cheeks. "But I can't join you on this adventure."

Scar choked. "I don't- I can't understand, but- I'll always think of you, Cub. I can't lose you forever. Please, just- Promise me you'll visit someday?"

"I don't know."


End file.
